Our sweet Valentine's day
by DevilAkaya
Summary: A sweet Valentine's day in Rikkai (YAOI in the whole TEAM)


**N****otes: "Konomi Takeshi owns the PoT and I can't speak Portuguese. I used the Google Translator. ****It is my Valentine's day gift for you, so: ENJOY!" **** Devil Akaya**

**Our sweet Valentine's day **

Marui, Yukimura, Niou and Yanagi watched a sweet shop. Yesterday, they have decided that they want to surprise their mates. The ideas were little: some chocolates or flowers but they were not girls so the flower was a bad idea and except of Marui they did not like the sweets.

"Why do not we pefer a bookstore?" Renji asked his Captain. He agreed with his idea. They had enough from Bunta who jumped in front of the cakes.

"Niou, are you coming?"

The trickster answered a 'Puri' and they left the red haired guy. The book store was some steps from the sweets and they watched lot of good stuffs. Yukimura decided near a DVD but he wanted it checking so he called Sanada. Renji was near him and listened the whole talking:

"Sanada, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Sweety Monster… I'm thinking of you…"

"Oh, how nice you are, but can I have a question? Are you still downloading that movie?"

"Why?"

Yukimura's face went into red…

"Nothing just I forgot the title. Which was it?"

"Well, Marley and Me"

Renji smirked but Yukimura cut his ribs.

"Okay, I have to go, darling. By." he cut their conversation.

"It was a quick end." Renji giggled.

Niou arrived and he watched their things.

"Ah, this movie is very romantic, Captain."

"Have you seen?"

Niou nodded.

"My dear Yaaagyu showed me and then…" he pull out his back. "Then we spent a good night together."

Yukimura sighed and he bought the movie. Now Renji was in big trouble. He and Akaya were only in the first period and he did not know him well.

"If you want my help…"

"Niou, I don't want your help!"

"But…"

"NO! Trickster, you like to cause problems."

"Choose this one!" Yukimura gave him 'The Devil wears Prada'. "It suits on him."

Now Niou laughed up.

"Niou, what is your plan?" Yukimura asked him with slow tone.

"I gave his gift. Yesterday's night… the others are TOP SECRET!" he smiled into their face and went away.

"Then why is he with us?" Renji shook his head and Yukimura spread his arms.

Marui found them in front of the store and he had a big smile.

"What is with you, Fatty?" Niou jumped close to him.

"Imagine: Jackal called me when I bought his gift and he told me my gift for Valentine's day."

"In the phone? Not very romantic…" Niou dramatically sighed.

"He'll bring me into Brasil!" he screamed and jumped around three of them.

Niou was yellow. Yukimura and Yanagi's face fell down and they watched each other.

"What a lucky…"

Meanwhile the other five were sitting in Sanada's house and they played on his X-box. Of course it was a tennis match. Kirihara was on the toilet.

"Jackal, what would you do if your boyfriend had given you a very nice gift for Valentine's day?"

"Niou surprised you last night, right Yagyuu-kun?" Sanada looked him.

Yagyuu was red under his glasses.

"A gentleman doesn't tell what happens in his dormitory."

"So, you had sex last night, hadn't you?"

"Genichirou-san!" he jumped up but after one minute he sat back. "Yes… very, very…"

"ENOUGH!" Sanada waved.

"Well, if it were my Bunta, I would give him an extra... you know on what I mean." he twinkled.

Yagyuu coughed shortly.

"Seiichi bought me the movie what I download since one week."

"Did he tell you?" Jackal asked and he finished his round in the game.

They drunk orange juices and ate snacks.

"No, but he asked me before five minutes."

"Masaharu said that they will go shopping today. Maybe, you have true, Genichirou." Yagyuu nodded and he adjusted his glasses again.

"Fire" Jackal smiled.

"What?" they asked him.

"Really? Since one week? Which torrent are you using?"

"I found online, don't know"

"It is your problem, Vice-Captain. You are good in tennis but you aren't good in the downloading…"

They continued their talking. During the conversation, the "girls" were by Yukimuras. They lied on his big bed and their gifts were around them.

"I am tired…" Renji had complained.

"Me too" Niou turned towards the Captain who sat up and called the boys on his mobile.

"Are they there?" Renji was grouchy.

"Wait… rings."

"Hallo? Yukimura?"

"Sanada, we finished our activity and I know that you have a meeting in your house."

Sanada surprised.

"From whom?"

"Sasuke-kun told me. Is he your nephew, right? He was very lovely when I called him." he smiled.

"Hah, did you call him up? When?"

"Today's morning, after 11."

Sanada nodded.

"Ah, come here, if it was your idea…"

"Thank you, darling!" he jumped happy. "We are coming…"

The boys gave deep sighs after the talking and they made quick the living room. Sanada ran for flowers and they spread the whole room with red roses. Kirihara finished his toilet and put some small chocolates on the table. Now the room was good for a group dating. The bell rang and Sanada opened the door.

Yukimura, Yanagi, Niou and Marui were out and Seiichi had a big smile and he gave his gift to Sanada. The others did the same.

"Ah, Renji… The Devil wears Prada! It is my first film, which I adored!" Kirihara cried and jumped in his arms.

"Hm, your calculator with pink hearts is also nice." he smiled and kissed the devil-boy.

"Masaharu, just wait the night." Yagyuu said quietly. Niou smirked and gave a short kiss on his face.

"It is a good cake, Bunta. My favorite after you." Jackal hugged him.

"Obrigado, meu amor. Eu esperar para saber sua família"

_(Notes: Thank you, my love, I wait to know your family.)_

Jackal was in shock and he gave a deep kiss after the sentence.

"Ah, Marui can speak Portuguese!" Kirihara souted.

"I used the Google Translator but I promise that I will learn your beautiful language." Bunta smiled between the strong Brazilian's arms.

They continued the day with group X-box games and they had lot of fun. At the end, Yukimura stayed there and they lied on Sanada's soft bed. The candles had fine aroma and Sanada gave his last rose to Seiichi. He touched his face with the rose and he pushed him on his back.

"I give you a bigger surprise, dear Seiichi."

So, the Valentine's day was good and it caused big smiles for the whole team. The Alpha and the Platinum Pair, the Kinky Pair and at last the Sweet Pair did their best. And they didn't lose against the love!


End file.
